<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry Kitten by SmellyGlowStick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057580">Sorry Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellyGlowStick/pseuds/SmellyGlowStick'>SmellyGlowStick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, Discord Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Satire, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellyGlowStick/pseuds/SmellyGlowStick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is the moderator on your favourite discord server and one day you accidentally post a meme in general. Things take unexpected turn when Sans shows up at your house and tells you that your gonna have a bad time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a joke for those who don't read tags. Or is it a joke, you'll never know. Anyways trigger for non-con. BAZINGA!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My finger idling scrolled through my phone's camera roll. A single picture makes it way out to me. I remember saving this a few days ago. It’s a picture of deep fried Carl Wheezer. I’m sure Sans would love this one. I logged into my discord and sent the image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit. I sent it to the wrong chat by accident.” I muttered to myself. Oh well, it's not the end of the world. I got up and started walking over to my fridge. I could use a monster energy right about now, it’s getting late. I opened the fridge, grabbed the monster and chugged it. I close the door and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hey kitten.” I turned my head and Sans was standing there two inches from my face. His sweater was stained and crusty. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, his neckbeard tickling my face. “i saw that you posted a meme in general. kitten you’ve done that three times this week now.” He leaned his face close to my ear and his body was flush against mine. “that’s against the rules m’lady.” Heat rose to my cheeks, no ones ever been this close to me before. He reached his hand up and stroked my cheek lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took my hand and kissed the knuckles, then my wrist. Slowly he made his way up my arm to my face. His eye lights stared deeply into mine. “kitten, those who break the rules get punished.” Sans kissed me hard, his teeth forcefully pressed against my lips. He ground his hips into mine. I felt a hard bulge poke my stomach as he groaned in delight. He slithered his hand up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I gasped at his cold skeletal hands and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. His tongue was long and smooth, like a tentacle. It glowed a bright blue and he tasted like ketchup and grease. He swirled the appendage around exploring my mouth like a kid in a candy store. He pulled his tongue outta my mouth and a long blue strand of saliva connected us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans jabbed his kneecap into my groin, slowly teasing my cunt, my pants moistening at his touch. He gripped my thighs in his hands and ripped my shorts off, revealing my pussy slick with pleasure. A grin made its way onto his face. “you’re beautiful m’lady.” He pulled off his clothes and they dropped to the floor. The sound that came when he peeled them off his frame was a kin to ripping off a piece of tape from your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small flash of light filled the room as my eyes drifted down to his pelvis. A small blue cock, oozing a blue liquid that had the consistency of maple syrup was floating a few inches away from his coccyx. He smirked and positioned himself at my entrance. It slid in considerably easy, I almost couldn't feel him. His face contorted in pleasure. He sloppily thrusted in and out of me. Sans’ tongue hung out of his mouth, saliva dripping everywhere, he was panting like a dog. He slowly began to stutter in his movements and let out a long groan. I felt my insides fill with Sans’ sticky baby batter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick disappeared inside of me as he fell back onto the floor. I sat there in shock. That was disgusting, I’ve had dildos from Spencer's better than that, and those are awful. I got up and went to go wash up. Maybe the shower head would give me a better time?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>